


phil of the future

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, based off of phils new video, the year 2028
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: Phil writes a letter in 2018 to himself in 2028(based off of phil's new video "I Read A Letter From My Younger Self")





	phil of the future

Hello Phil of the Future!

By the time you’re reading this, you’ll be almost 41… Which seems pretty daunting right now, but maybe I’ll love being in my 40s, who knows?

So how’s 2028 for you? Do we FINALLY have flying cars yet?? Have robots taken over? Am I talking to a ROBOT PHIL 500??

Hopefully you’re not dead and you’re alive and well lol – would be a bit awkward if you were dead already… maybe a few more trips to gym should be in interest…

How’s Dan? I’m not going to ask if we’re still together because that’s silly and I know that reading this you’re probably snorting with laughter and he’s probably whining about wanting to read it over your shoulder.  
Hi Dan lol.

Do we have kids yet? I know we always like the idea of one girl and one boy but I hope that if we do have kids that they’re the best children ever! If you do end up using surrogacy for each of us, I hope we have a daughter like Dan and a son like me! or us, or whatever - this is confusing haha.  
Or maybe you decided to adopt!! 

Either way I hope we eventually have decided to chill out from everything and start a family :)  
Are we living just outside of London just like we planned? We haven’t had the chance to have a look at any houses yet but we want to move out of the city once the tour is over.

HOW DID THE TOUR GO? We’re still planning it, and HOPEFULLY when you’re reading this you’re reminiscing all the happy memories from tour and not cringing at how TERRIBLE it went…

Do we have a dog????? Please say we have a dog lol  
I’m hoping that 2028 me decided to go against you boyfriends wishes and adopt a million puppies. You can do it Phil, you must resist ;)

Actually – I guess you’re married by now!! I bet it’s beautiful!! Unless you’re not married yet, I hope I follow through with my elaborate proposal plan – oh and Phil make sure you do it when you feel the time is right!! I don’t want Dan beating me to it >:( I know he’s desperate to get married but I hope you pick the best moment for it !!  
And for the love of god Phil please talk Dan out of the idea of wearing our TATINOF jackets to the ceremony lol.

God I bet TATINOF seems forever away now huh?? 

Are you still doing YouTube? Are you a family vlogger now? haha, I hope that YouTube still exists in the future...  
Are all of my favorite shows still going strong 10 years later?? If so, please don’t spoil season 43 of Stranger Things for me ;)  
Anyways, most of all I hope the future is good for both you and Dan.  
Is Dan happy?  
Am I happy?  
Are we happy??

It seems a silly question because I can’t imagine a future with him that isn’t happy tbh unless we continue to eat takeout every night and refuse to move from the couch day in, day out – then maybe we are bigger than houses, struggling to breathe… Maybe that’s a future I do not want haha.

I guess that this is it for now! Oh and if you are still doing YouTube then you’re totally welcome for this video idea!!  
Dan’s writing one too so he’s probably just reading his now, but I just looked and there’s a whole paragraph about the evolution of memes so have fun with that I guess lmao.

Have a great 2028!! See you in the future!! Bleep bloop!! 

(that’s goodbye in robot btw)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont usually write from phils pov but decided that this was a good idea to perhaps step out of my comfort zone and write as if i were in his shoes... and hopefully it went well haha, it was actually quite fun to write as it was something different!!
> 
> (also im writing this at work... living life on the edge wow)
> 
> you can actually send future emails to yourself on Future.me.org - i wrote one for 2028 so if you're interested I'd definetly check it out!!
> 
> if you liked this please give it a kudos or even leave a comment :)


End file.
